


Why did you have to leave me?

by Kittys33



Category: Eminem (Musician), Eminem - Fandom, The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song)
Genre: Eminem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys33/pseuds/Kittys33
Summary: When DeShaun aka proof dies it leaves Marshall in a bad place.
Relationships: 50 Cent/Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem, Eminem/Proof, Eminem/Stan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad.  
> Hope you enjoy. :)

(Denaun pov)   
I mack my way up the long drive to Marshall's house.   
It has been a tho day since anyone has herd from him.   
I haven see Marshall for a week I had to go a way for a business thing.  
And no one has been to see him since he screamed at swift to just leave him the fuck alone.  
And I am starting to get worried.  
He hasn't been him self sins DeShaun die and that was almost 6 months naw.   
It worried me haw depressed he's become.   
He hardly leave he's house.   
And when he does it just to meet up with he's dealer so he can drug himself up.  
I get to he's front door and knock on it all ready reaching for my keys because I know he won't get the door.   
I unlock the door and step in sid.   
Closing the door behind me.   
I can here music playing from upstars.   
The living room is a mess empty bottle of alcohol used injection and pill bottle are everywhere.   
I follow the sound of music it leads me to Marshall's bedrooms the door is open a little.  
I look in to see Marshall laying on the floor by the radio sobbing.   
He room is a mess just like the living room there's empty pill pots empty alcohol booties used injection and pill scattered around.   
I hear proof raping from the radio.   
And it breaks my Hart to see him like this.   
The track stops but he continues to cry.   
I posh open the door and step in.   
He doesn't seem to know I'm here.   
" Marshall.... You OK " I ask careful carefully nailing down next to him.  
He looks up at me tiers falling down he's thin face.   
" he's really gone isn't he?" Marshall sobs hardly able to breth.   
I stroke he's hair and nod. " yeah...... Yeah he is....  
I'm sorry man" it like I'm the first person to tell him. even know he ask ever time any of us come and see him and yet every time he act like it the first time hearing it.   
He cry harder. I pull him in to my arms.   
I fill so helpless what am I support do for him.   
Haw am I suppose to help him.  
I just hold him for a while. He sobs and ask God why he took him.   
Why he took DeShaun. 

But I can tell him that because I not know the answer.  
I fill so helpless.   
All I can do is hold he's small body close to mine. 

I finely got him to stop crying.   
" come on lets get you in the bath. " I say pulling him a way from me.   
" I don't want to" he said on the verge of tiers.   
" I know you don't but a chang of clothes will do you good" I said running my hand thro he's hair.   
He doesn't say anything he just looks at the floor.   
" com on. I'll run you a hot bath. " I say helping him to he's feet.   
We slowly walk to the bathroom.   
Marshall struggles to walk. He probably hasn't walked in day.   
I gently guide him to sit on the toilet seat. While I run a bath for him.   
He doesn't say anything.   
I turn to him when the bath is full.   
He drops three pill in to he's mouth.  
" no no " I say quickly taking the pill bottle from him.   
But he had all ready eaten the pills.   
" Marshall " what am I suppose to say.  
I can't tell him not to take them I can't take them all a way from him he's a grown ass man.   
He looks up at me.   
I siy.  
" sorry" he whisper.  
I look down at him. He looks so small.   
" come on let get you in the bath.   
I help him out of he sweet shirt and pants.   
He sit on the toilet in just he's boxers.   
He bony chest sticks out whit he's sharp hip bones.   
" I'm going to get you some clean cloths. " I say walking out and closing the doorto.   
I put he's clean cloths on the toilet seat.   
" you relax... OK" he nods. 

I clean he's bedroom the living room I change he bed sheets open the windows hover and tack the trash out after throwing a way all the gone of food. That I had broth last week.   
By the looks of it he hadn't eaten since I'd left last week. 

I mack us Mac and cheese from a box.   
As it was lunch time.   
And all the fresh food has gone of.   
I bring some fresh food over tomorrow.   
I head upstairs.   
The bathroom door is sill only open gust a jar.   
I knock on the door.   
he doesn't reply.   
" Marshall" I call.   
Again he doesn't reply.   
I posh open the door........


	2. Chapter 2

( Denaun pov) 

Marshall sits knees to he's chest and slumped sideways in the bathtub.   
He eyes are closed and he's shaking.   
I should of check on him earlier all the bubbles are gone and the water is probably freezing.   
" Marshall you OK" I ask stroking he's hair.   
I need to get him a hair cut.   
He opens he's eyes and looks me dead in the eyes. Tiers fall down hes face.   
" I miss him so much" he whisper.   
" I know you do. We all do" I say.   
He continues to shake.   
" come on lets get you out of the bath before you get a could" I say standing up and getting a towels for him.   
" Here I'll leave this here for you. Your clothes are on the toilet seat. " I said.   
But just as I'm about to leave the bathroom Marshall whispers something. " what did you say"   
He looks down at the floor.   
" I I can't get out. I can't stand" Marshall wipers very quickly.   
" um that ok. I'll help you um" I get the towels and sit him up in the bathtub. I rape the towel around he's shoulders and pull him to he's feet.   
But he can't hold him self up.   
I pull the towel down so it course him a bit better. I practical cary him out of the bath and sit him on the toilet seat.   
I get another towel and dry hes hair.   
" I'm sorry Denaun " Marshall wipers.   
" it OK Marshall. were get over it OK "   
I say.   
" you don't need to do all of this for me. " he whispers hugging the towel close to he's small body.   
" I don't mind helping you. In fact I..... I want to get you in to a rehab. It's only 15 minutes down the road. So I can" I start but Marshall cuts in like every time I bring up rehab.   
" I don't have a problem I not need a fucking doctor telling me what to do"He whispers.  
I siy. What am I suppose to do he's a grown ass man I can't just drag him there and force him to do the programme.   
" at least come and see the rehab it" a start but again he cuts in   
" I'm not going anywhere near a fucking doctor. So just stop bring it up man" he tries to stand but falls instead I cache he's naked body.   
" look at you you can even stand." I say still holding him up.   
" leave me alone Denaun" Marshall said pulling a way from me and falling on he's ass. The towel berry clothing he's privets.   
"why so you can get high out of your mind or so you don't have to eat. Just like you did last week when I wasn't here to pick up your pieces." I yell my temper getting the better of me.   
" get out Denni " Marshall wipers dangerously.   
"Fin" I yell Storming out of the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

( Denaun pov)   
I pull up at Marshall's house the next day.   
I fill really guilty for yelling at him.   
I should of done that to him.   
He's just scared. And me yelling at him isn't going to help.   
I knock at the door knowing fully well that he wasn't going to get it.   
But it a habit I suppose.  
I unlock the floor door and head start up stairs to he's bedroom the door is open. " Marshall" I call. I walk in to the room the space on the floor that's normally occupied by Marshall's small body is empty.   
The windows remain open and the abandoned macaroni sit on the dresser where I left it   
It freezing in here.  
The bathroom door is closed.   
I walk towards it and knock.  
" Marshall you in their...... Look I'm sorry about yesterday I I just want to help you man......" nothing.   
" I'm really sorry for losing my temper at you.   
I just wanted the best for you.... " again nothing.   
I try the door handle it looked.   
A horrible feeling washes over me.   
" Marshall" again nothing.  
" Marshall open the door" I say trying to unlock the door.   
" MARSHALL" yell I kick at the door till it finely opens.   
I walk in to the large bathroom.   
And instantly regret it.   
Marshall lays on the floor of the bathroom.   
He's completely gray.   
And stiff he's eyes are glassy and lifeless.  
I walk closer to him tiers fall from my face but I don't relic till the start to fall on to Marshall's life less body.   
I neal down avoiding the pills that are scattered around him along with the pot.  
I pull him in to my arms he's stiff and cold. So cold   
He's been gone for awhile and knock one noticed.   
I hold him close to me and cry I cry my eyes out haw could he have done this to himself. Haw could he do this to me.   
Haw can he leave us right after we lost proof.   
My poor brother.   
He must of been so scared.   
O my God this is all my fault.   
what did I do. why did I lose my temper with him.   
Why did I leave him.   
Why did I leave him alone knowing he was in such a bad place.  
If only I'd of stated white him maybe he'd still would be here.  
Maybe if I didn't argue white him he would still be alright.   
Why did I get him the help he needed.   
It all my fault.....   
It all my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

(Denaun pov )

Dre places he's hand on my shoulder.   
" haw are you holding up" he asks he's voice thick from crying.   
It has only been two hours since Marshall's funeral.   
So many people was gathered at Marshall's home.  
" yeah I'm good" I choke out. Trying so hard not to cry I just stoped stoped crying.  
Today hurt auth but being here hurt so much so so much.   
I can't bring myself to go upstairs.   
Go near he's room.   
Go near that bathroom.   
It's bad auth being in the house.   
I can't believe that Kim and Nathan chose to have the after gathering at he's house.  
50 comes up to me crying he's eyes out and hugs me.  
50 is normal so hard I've never seen him cry before.  
But again this is Marshall.   
" I'm sorry 50 i should of looked after him better " I cry in to he's shoulder.  
" this is not your fault you hear me. This is no one fault. He just he just... " he couldn't even finch he sentence.   
He walk a way crying.  
Haw code this be happening.   
Haw code this of happened.   
I see Kim in the corner holding hailie in her arms.   
Haw code he leave he baby behind.   
Haw code he leave he's fans behind.  
Haw code he leave he's family behind.   
Shit   
What are we suppose to do white out him.  
If only I could rewind him like a tape.  
I code save him.   
But I can't and he's gone. And I'll nether see him again.   
Why dose it have to hurt.   
Why is it the only thing I think about.   
Why why.   
So many questions but no answers.   
Well I guess that's just life for you. 

The end


End file.
